Black Flag
by Colinodonewithyou
Summary: No curse. Captain Hook knows he can handle the oncoming war, but he didn't plan on ever meeting the famous Captain Swan. Loosely based on the video game Assassin's Creed Black Flag. Captain Swan story. Maybe dark!Emma.
1. Edward Kenway

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: If you are one of the people following 'You're Gonna be Mine' please know I WILL be continuing that story. Thank you so much to all the amazing people who showed me support and sent me positive messages. I will be replying back to all of you tonight or tomorrow.**

* * *

The sound of footsteps on deck awoke Killian Jones from his slumber. Letting out a sleepy groan, he stretched out his hand to pull his lover close, only to find the bed cold and empty. Cracking an eye open, he glanced around and let out a disappointed sigh. He didn't know why he even bothered looking anymore. She was never there when he woke up anymore.

Things simply hadn't been the same since _that_ day.

Sitting up, he brought his hand down his face before throwing the blankets off and getting out of bed. He grabbed his pants from the floor and slipped them on, tying the laces in front with ease.

Letting out another sigh, he glanced out the window. The sun was already starting to set. Milah was probably at the tavern about now. Most likely having been up at the crack of dawn to go exploring; they had after all docked in the middle of the night. He had told her he'd show her around Nassau, but she obviously decided to head off without him. He could still remember a time where she wouldn't go anywhere with out him. She had always said she wanted to experience everything together.

But that was then, and this was now.

_'Might as well head to the tavern'_

* * *

"….the bloody idiot blew up the ship, sending the rum and men to Davey Jones locker."

He heard Milah's laugh before he saw her, sitting at a table near the ledge surrounded by pirate captains. Hornigold. Vane. Rackham. Kidd. Sparrow. He narrowed his eyes at the way she brushed her hand on Jack's arm. Clenching his jaw, he nodded his head at the tavern wench as he made his way to the group.

He didn't know why he was expecting – _hoping_ – that it would be Milah that noticed him first. She was far too entranced with the other Captains.

"Well well if it aint Captain Hook himself."

Seemed Charles Vane would be the first to notice him first.

He sure didn't miss the way Milah tensed.

"Aye. I decided to grace you all with my devilishly handsome presence" He winked at them and plastered on his signature smirk. The pirates laughed heartily at his response and murmured 'There's our Hook' went around. He sure as hell didn't fail to notice Milah ignoring him and Kidd – he always sensed something off about him, but couldn't quite put his finger on it - giving him a knowing smirk.

"Tch this lad!" Vane snorted with a laugh "Always so confident. Come take a seat with us my boy" He smacked his hand on the chair next to him before hollering for more rum.

"And who am I to deny the great Charles Vane his humble request." He gave a short bow, sauntering over, making sure to keep his gaze on Milah. She merely kept her gaze lowered on her rum, no doubt feeling his stare.

_'Bloody coward' _

"Nice to see you all keeping my lass company" He nodded to Milah – who _still_ didn't look at him - as he sat down, winking at the barmaid when she set his rum in front of him. She giggled and fluttered her eye lashes at him, murmuring should he need _anything_ at all, she would be more than happy to help. For a moment he was considering it. It wasn't like Milah had been very loving the past couple months except of course the times she got jealous. This night would probably be one of those by the glare she was giving the poor girl

"You old dog, still having women get weak in the knees" The table erupted in more laugher and Vane smacked him on the back "It's a good thing you grabbed him when you did lass."

"Oh yes Charles. I'm happy to call him _mine_"

Killian couldn't help but snort at the way she emphasized '_mine_', most likely only said it because the barmaid was back. He couldn't help but let his mind wonder off again to a time when she was affectionate and always by his side.

"Well we were just telling your lass about some of our adventures. What have you been up to Killian?" Hornigold questioned, arching a knowing eyebrow and taking a swig of his rum. "We haven't seen you in these parts for quite awhile lad."

He rubbed behind his neck and leaned back. "The usual." He waved his hand in the air. "Plundering, Exploring. Looking for new places, boring really. So what have I missed since I've been gone?"

He arched an eyebrow when all the pirates seemed to share a look.

"Well well well, if it isn't _Captain Hook_ himself."

"Barbossa."Killian gave a tight smile and nodded at him. While he was a good captain, he wouldn't trust him with his life. Everyone was well aware he would cross you in a heartbeat.

Barbossa gave him a grin as he walked to sit at the head of the table. "Must admit boy it's a shame you're back. You've come in horrible times."

Killian frowned and turned narrowed eyes to Hornigold who sighed and nodded his head.

"What Barbossa means is—"he paused and took a sip of rum. "There has been talk of the navy plotting to get rid of all pirates." Hornigold glanced around the table before continuing."But that is not all."

"Oh don't tell him Hornigold, then that's one more person we have to compete against." Vane hollered.

"Quiet Vane. The boy deserves to know." Hornigold snapped, ignoring Killian's glare when he called him a 'boy'. "There is also rumor that the Sage has been found and has already been captured, but we don't know for sure. Kidd and Silver are supposed to look into it."

"And let's not forget the lovely Captain Swan is back as well." Jack purred, his eyes sparkling with excitement and lust.

"What? Swan is back? I thought she retired to be with her lover." Vane questioned, sporting the same look Jack had.

"Word on the street is they're done and she's back to her old ways. He didn't deserve her anyways; she was far too good for him." Kidd praised with a small smirk on his face as he played with a coin between his fingers.

"Well that's damn good news. Hope I run into that siren." Vane mused, obviously imagining this Captain Swan in a not so innocent way.

Killian listened as Vane and Jack started sharing stories of what they'd heard about her and how she was supposed to show up tonight with, he couldn't help but hope she did show tonight, along with a little hope something _else_ between them may occur (Not like Milah was paying attention to him). He heard about her when he was a small boy, everyone had known of her. One of the worst pirate captains to ever sail the seven seas, her beauty said to ruin you for any other woman. He had always wanted to meet her, but by the time he actually became a pirate, she had vanished into thin air, although he had heard a rumor she went to Neverland, but that island was just a myth.

"As beautiful as the Siren may be Vane, you best focus on another woman. She be Blackbeard's daughter. He'll gut any man who even looks at her." Barbossa laughed.

"Where is that old bat anyways?" Killian questioned, mind still swirling with the thought of maybe seeing the famous Captain Swan.

"Don't let Thatch hear you say that lad or he'll challenge ya."

Grinding his teeth, Killian turned around to snap at the man, but Vane beat him to it.

"Kenway! We thought you got sent to Davy Jones locker!"

Kenway smirked as he sat next to Kidd and started to talk to them, but Killian paid no heed, just observed him. He wasn't like the typical pirates he ran into, his outfit a big hint to that. He had blonde short blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail (Much like his lieutenant days) and had scruff, a pretty solid build, and a confident attitude. His ears perked up at Captain Swan being brought up again and his attention focused on Kenway.

"You dirty scoundrel. _You_ got to have a night with her?" Vane jeered, jealousy not going unnoticed. "When and where did you see her?"

"I don't see what's so special about her. She sounds like a whore that just goes around acting tough." Milah sneered.

"Oh lass she is anything but that. She chooses her lovers wisely." Jack chided with a frown, wagging his finger at her. "She is someone you don't want to mess with."

"Aye she has even surpassed her father." Barbossa added before tipping his hat to Kenway. "It was nice knowing you lad. Thatch will have yer hide."

"A night with her was worth it Barbossa." Kenway mused as he smirked at him and placed a hand over his heart. "I'd face Thatch a thousand times over just to spend another night with her."

Jack and Vane groaned both muttering 'lucky bastard' while Milah sat there looking jealous and bored. Hornigold and Barbossa seemed to be in a deep discussion Killian couldn't hear, but Kidd seemed to have both ears open on both conversations.

"I'm supposed to meet her when she—"Kenway began but was interrupted by someone running up to their table ceasing both conversations. The man panted, trying to catch his breath.

"They're heard Captain Hornigold. Blackbeard and Silver-" The man tried to catch his breath some more, but Hornigold didn't wait for him to continue.

"Thank you for informing us Sean. Fetch them and bring them—"

"And Captain Swan. She is with them too Captain."

* * *

**And yet another story added to Colinodonewithyou's list. Forgive me guys. I can't help it. Some stories just burn brighter than others in my mind. This is one that's been rolling around in my mind ever since I got Assassin's Creed Black Flag. Love that game so much! I know this chapter was probably a little boring, but the next ones will be better. We may or may not have a little dark!Emma in this. As per usual, I don't know exactly where it's headed; I have the major key points down. My goal for this story was just to bring a bunch of pirates in and throw them all together. I'm planning on loosely following the storyline for ACBF [Assassin's Creed Black Flag], but twist things around and add my own stuff. Emma will be a bit OOC. ****Maybe a lot****. So I'm sorry if this isn't your cup of tea or if I write something you don't like. I worry a lot with my stories over you guys not liking the chapter. **

**Anyway! Sorry for that long note, please leave a review, follow or favorite if you like (:**

**Pirates [Not all are in the current chapter]  
-**

\- **Killian "Hook" Jones (Captain Hook)**

\- **Emma Swan (Captain Swan)**

\- **John Silver **

\- **John Cockram**

\- **Bartholomew "Black Bart" Roberts **

\- **Benjamin Hornigold (Captain Hornigold) **

\- **Charles Vane**

\- **Edward "Blackbeard" Thatch  
Edward Kenway (Captain Kenway)**

\- **Rhona Dinsmore **

\- **James Kidd**

\- **Hector Barbossa**

\- **Jack Sparrow **

\- **"Calico" Jack Rackham **


	2. Update Note

Ah, it has been such awhile since I have been on here. I'm so sorry for taking this long to update. I never wanted to take this long to post a new chapter. I know a lot of you are probably upset this isnt a new chapter and I am sorry for that. I simply write this wanting you all to know NONE OF MY STORIES WILL BE ABANDONED.

I have had the unfortunate luck of having my laptop mess up on me, and am in the process of saving up for a new one. I'm hoping in a couple weeks Ill have enough. Besides the whole laptop break down, work has been hectic and I've been spending time with my friends a lot.

This note is simply to let you all know that I will be updating ASAP. I'm off tomorrow, so if nothing pops up I'll be updating one of my stories [this note is going on every one of fics]

One more thing, I did however notice there is a group going around upsetting CS writers that have M rated fics. Since most of mine are M rated, I'm sure I'll be getting a review eventually, so if I end up getting deleted, or my stories vanish, you can find me on tumblr at colinodonewithyouu and on AO3 under colinodonewithyou.

I am so terribly sorry about this long wait everyone! I hope to get back into updating soon.


End file.
